Long Far Gone
by WOLF Drc
Summary: Weiss fell, in her final moments, a friend held her close. And a mother met her on the otherside.
**If you enjoyed, please Fav and Review, thank you!**

 **Enjoy**

 _(recommend listening to violins while reading)_

* * *

 **Long Far Gone**

Soothing rain kisses my cheeks. I feel empty; weak... there is simply nothing left, no, nothing at all. I cannot fight it anymore, I can't, forgive me for surrendering but the pain is too great. I am cold, and in pain... I cannot fight, not anymore.

I hold my wounds, I don't know what will happen if I let go of them. I can feel the blood spilling out, I cannot stop it. It burns to breathe; every breath burns worse than the last. I feel the blood pooling in my lungs, it's like a timer... every minute they fill more, and more. My destiny is revealed, my fate, sealed.

All I can ask, is why? Was I not good enough, did I fail? No, I fought hard. I fought well, I fought until I fell. With honor, I stood, we stood. The rain doesn't wash away my pain, my blood, my wounds, my tears. The ground is cold, and wet. But the grass is soft. Did the others make it? I don't know. I cannot see them; I turn my head, and all I see are bodies. Black, and soaked in red... we won, in the end we won. Sacrifice is the will of a warrior, without it, we cannot protect those in need. We must be prepared to die, I guess I am ready... but I am scared.

I hear footsteps, from the corner of my eye, I see her, Ruby, I see her. Her cape has been torn, her nose is bloody. She looks at me and freezes, but only for a moment. She shouts my name and runs to me... she slides to my side, and grabs me. "Weiss, are you okay? Weiss please, please tell me you're okay!" It is hard to talk... but I find the strength to speak, "N-no, I, I am not okay... I... I don't know how much time I have left." I could see the disbelief in Ruby's eyes... glossy and red, tears forming and dripping down her cheeks. "No, no this can't be, it can't be, no-no it isn't possible! Not you Weiss, not you!"

My eyes are blurry; I lack the energy to simply wipe them. Ruby continues to shout my name, trying to lift me up, "Weiss get up! Please get up!" I scream, the pain is overwhelming, "Ruby, stop! Please! I can't, don't you get it! I can't!" Ruby was never good at listening... I cannot blame her this time. But, she listened, she laid me back on the ground, and held my head up, "Please don't give up... Yang! Blake! Help me, Weiss is hurt, hurry!" I cannot bare the sight of her so, frightened, "Ruby, there is nothing you can do, I am finished." She looks at me, "Don't say that, don't give up, and don't leave me!" In pain, I reply, "Ru-Ruby, I am finished, do you hear me! Finished, please don't make this harder than it needs to be... please." Ruby wipes her eyes, she looks at me like a lost puppy, "But, you're my partner... my friend, I can't just let you die."

I stare at her, and say, "Nothing can be done to prevent that, I am finished Ruby." She closes her eyes, and looks away. I cough, blood seeps from my mouth... my time is approaching. The rain calms me... makes it easier to let go. "R-Ruby, I, want to say, thank you... it's been fun right?" Ruby looks back at me, lets out a slight chuckle beneath her sorrow, "Yeah, yeah it was... I am gonna miss you Weiss." Again she wipes her tears, and continues to sob. "I-I... I am going to miss you too, keep fighting, for me... ok-okay?" Ruby nods in a sputter of sadness, "I will, I will, I promise!"

I cannot breath anymore, my lungs are full... in my final breath, I manage to let out a final goodbye. Ruby's face is glowing red, she tries to say goodbye back, but chokes. I cough violently, blood splashing out of my mouth. My heart beats, one last time... I close my eyes, and just like that... I am gone.

I see a flash, I open my eyes and... there I am, looking at myself, Ruby is holding me, she ask me, "Weiss... Weiss?" She shakes me, "Weiss! No, no!" She hugs me and sobs. I look at my hands, white and... glowing. I gaze at my body, and see my injuries. They're much worse than I had thought. Grimm got me pretty good, I could see my spine behind the guts, which my hands kept from spilling out.

Yang and Blake were in the distance, they yelled our names as they sprinted for us... upon arrival, Yang dropped to her knees next to Ruby, Blake stopped a few steps beside them, she looked at my wounds and turned away, covering her mouth... trying not to throw-up

Yang held Ruby and began to cry, Blake ambled away, becoming glossy eyed, she tried to fight crying, tried to be strong, but she couldn't... she got on her com and called for a medevac, she announced I had been killed. I stood there and watched, I have no perception of time... not anymore. A ship landed next to them, to my surprise... Ozpin stepped out and ran to them. He looked at me and, just looked down. Medics ran to us, Ozpin held them back. He knew there was nothing they could do.

I watched them clean me up... put me in a black bag, carry me aboard. Even in death I denied what I was witnessing, but, something inside me knew it was true. That yes, I was really dead, and now I am among the realm of the fallen. I watched them stitch me up, write my paperwork. Re-dress me; put me in a casket... ship me off to Atlas. I sat aside Ruby, Yang and Blake on the flight over.

I watched... I watched my father gaze upon me in my casket. I watched Winter stare, frozen, and silent... Ruby stared at me as well... Black and Yang watched my father and Winter, as well as me. As my service progressed, Winter became susceptible to her emotions... she began to cry and buried her face into her hand. Tears dripped from my father as he watched me lay. Ironwood, and Ozpin were in attendance, members of the Atlesian military stood guard.

My father took the podium and spoke, I remember his words... "I cannot express the pain I feel... losing your daughter, is something, nobody should have to bear. I was supposed to die first, yet here I stand, aside my daughter, sending her away." He went on for a while longer... then thanked everyone in attendance, and stepped aside.

Winter took the stand... She inhaled and looked out at the crowd. Then spoke, watching her broke my heart... "I remember going away to the academy... Weiss waved to me from the driveway as I left... oh, the look she had that day. She always wanted to become a huntress. She accomplished her goal, and we honor her as one. She died in the name of defense, and sacrificed herself, insuring victory. The world remembers her as a warrior. But... I remember her as my little sister... and I cannot express, how much I-I jus-... just wish she was still, alive... I-I'm sorry, I... " Winter began to sob, she turned away from the stand, and looked at me, she ambled away from the stand, she took a few steps and fell to her knees in front of my casket and cried... with her hands covering her face... my father and Ironwood ran to her, and escorted her off the stage.

Silence fell upon the sky for a while. Ruby took the stand; she paused and looked up at the sky.

Then back at the Mic, she cleared her throat, wiped a tear away... and said, "Weiss... was a great fighter, and an amazing friend. We fought... a lot; I can only imagine what growing up with her must have been like." That comment made Winter and my dad smirk, she proceeded, "While yes, we fought, like sisters... she always had my back, and I had hers. I, miss her, we all do. She was proud of what she did. She, told me to keep fighting, and I will, in her name I will. I just, wish that... she didn't have t-to go." Like Winter, Ruby began to cry, and stepped off the stage.

Ozpin, spoke for only a moment, he stated, "words are not needed to express our remembrance for one fallen. We remember them in our own way, and we will remember them forever." He stepped off the stage.

Ironwood took the stand and spoke; I was more focused on Ruby and my family to recall what he said, upon him concluding his speech. A flag was flown above the Schnee Dust Company headquarters for me. The Atlesian Air Fleet flew fighters above the funeral, followed by a 21-gun salute.

I was cremated, and buried in the Schnee family cemetery. A small amount of my ashes were given to Ruby, the rest went to my family. I followed Ruby for a while, she went to see her mother... who was standing aside her grave, she gazed up and smiled, only to frown when she saw me. She approached me and asked if I was Weiss. I said yes, she talked to me for a bit, then listened to Ruby while she talked for a while... then, Ruby said goodbye, took some of my ashes and put them inside a necklace she made for them. The rest, she spread into the wind aside her mother.

As Ruby walked away, Summer stopped me and spoke to me, she told me that this is our natural stage, that with time, I'll know peace. And that I will see my family and Ruby again one day. That I can always find them, just by thinking of them. One day, I'll be with them again, forever. Summer turned, and walked towards the cliff, and shattered into pieces, disappearing into the wind. I take solace in death knowing... that one day I'll be with my family and friends again, forever.

 **END**

* * *

 **Thank You For Reading**

 **Please Review :)**

 **\- Prior to reviewing, please read the: Review and Reviewing info section under the Update's chapter. Thank you.**


End file.
